


Dreams Can Come True

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: All of Muse kisses Honoka, Everybody loves Honoka!, F/F, Humour, Romance, So it's a HonoHarem, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka dreams about being confessed to and then kissed by every single member of Muse. Guess what happens next? ;D





	Dreams Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I-I wrote a-?! 
> 
> M-May you enjoy~ O///O

Honoka had a really weird dream. She dreamt that every single member in Muse got her alone in one way or another, shouted "I love you" in her face and kissed her, right on the lips. And every single time, Honoka would be bewildered by whatever that happened, only to be transported into another scene with another member. It ended with Nozomi trying to washi washi Honoka while kissing her.

Honoka opened her eyes and she stared at her ceiling. Her blanket had moved in her sleep to only cover her stomach. Honoka rubbed her legs together for some warmth and blinked the remaining sleep away. Instinctively, her hands went up to her chest to ensure its safety.

_Okay, my chest seems untouched._

Honoka rolled out of bed.

_What kind of dream was that? Oh well, maybe I'll tell Kotori-chan and Umi-chan about it later and get some opinion._

Honoka shrugged the uncanny dream and feeling off as she went to prepare for school.

* * *

In school, the weird dream topic never came up or came back to remind Honoka, so classes came and went. Honoka enjoyed her bread for lunch and mid-class naps.

"Honoka…Honoka!" The gingerhead who had her head on her arm, groggily rubbed her eyes as she took in the sight of her childhood friends Umi and Kotori waiting by her table.

"Honoka-chan, it's time to go to club practice." Kotori informed her sleepy friend.

"…Oh. It's afterschool already?" Honoka stretched, and the red mark on her face told everyone how long she had been sleeping on the table. Umi frowned with disapproval.

"You mean 'It's afterschool already! And I did not listen to a thing in class.' " Umi continued giving the glare of disappointment as Honoka laughed nervously.

"Um…We'll have extra lessons at home?" Honoka dared to ask.

"Without question. Unless you want to stop being a school idol." Umi waited for it.

"I don't want that!" And it came, Honoka's bewildered, genuinely afraid look. Umi smirked and turned.

"Then let's go."

"…To club practice right?" Honoka followed behind with Kotori.

"Of course. But if you want to start early with studying, I don't mind."

"No, no! Club practice is more important!"

Umi turned with a piercing stare.

Honoka gulped. "As important!"

Umi turned back to the front as they proceeded.

* * *

In the clubroom, everyone was at their usual spot already. Nico at the head of the table with Hanayo, Rin and Maki to her left. Eli was standing by the whiteboard, and Nozomi on Nico's right.

"Sorry for being late. Someone who had the cheek to sleep in class, refused to wake up even after." Umi stated upon entering.

"Ehh…Umi-chan, you don't have to put it that way…" Honoka whined behind. "Right, Kotori-chan?"

"Mmph…Umi-chan, you don't have to be so harsh…Honoka-chan must have been quite tired to sleep that much." Kotori defended Honoka.

Umi sighed. "Kotori, you're being too soft on Honoka. She _always_ sleeps in class."

"T-That's not true!"

Two claps. "C'mon girls. At least close the clubroom door. If others see how their school's idol group is arguing so much about an embarrassing fact of their leader, it would leave a bad impression."

"I'm sorry." Umi went for her seat as Kotori closed the door.

"Wait, you're agreeing with Umi-chan, Eli-chan?!" Honoka was gesturing at Umi with her entire arm while looking exasperatedly at Muse's primary dance instructor.

"Well, I don't have a reason to doubt it. We even have a video of you sleeping in class." Eli raised her brow.

Nozomi giggled. "We have Kotori-chan to thank for that."

"No…It's Nozomi-chan's idea and camera, so…" Kotori blushed at the memory of Honoka's sleeping form months back.

"You saw that? Wait, we still have that video?! Why isn't it deleted?" Honoka dropped her bag and was shaking Nozomi's shoulder with her questions.

While Honoka was questioning the existence of the legendary video of her sleeping in class, the rest of Muse had one synchronized thought.

_Honoka/Honoka-chan is so cute when she's sleeping in class, there's no way we'll delete that video._

Nico smiled at Nozomi's demise and Honoka's adorable pout as she shook Muse's spiritual mother.

Hanayo had her own small smile at Honoka's whining.

Rin had half a mind to join in with disturbing Nozomi. Reasons for getting a copy of the video too.

It's not fair that Nico managed to get a copy for passing her Mathematics on one test. Eli got a copy because she was bestfriends with the owner of the camera. Maki because she composes the music for Muse. Maki was going to pay for a copy, but the kind-hearted and law-abiding Nozomi wouldn't allow such an act. Maki also threatened to quit Muse if she doesn't get a copy, so… Needless to say, Kotori got a copy for herself before she returned the camera. The remaining three without their personal set was Rin, Hanayo and Umi. ("That's shameless!" Umi screamed, but internally she wanted one. She convinced herself that she can see the real thing anyway so it's fine.)

Eli might have wanted to regain order in the clubroom, but Honoka was standing really close to where she was standing. She wanted to let this closeness last a bit longer.

Umi might have got annoyed by the noise Honoka was making, but she thought if Nozomi's copy got deleted, she'd get a one up on them. (How untrue that was. Did she not know that the copies that others have can be copied again?)

Kotori loved every aspect of Honoka. From her determined one, lazy one, and even this whiney one. So Kotori just watched on with a gentle smile.

Maki was the one who snapped. "Give a rest already, Honoka. You're delaying our club practice." Maki twirled her hair in an annoyed fashion.

Honoka stopped her persistent shaking and questioning to look at Maki apologetically. "I'm sorry, Maki-chan…"

Maki wanted to smile, but she can't show that, else she'll be found out. Maki likes getting attention from Honoka, but she can't admit that, neither will she ask for it. So when Honoka is looking at her, and only her. Smiling at her, or in this instance being sorry, Maki feels like breaking into a huge smile and maybe, just maybe, hug the reason for her happiness.

"J-Just get a seat already and let's start." Maki managed to keep her image.

"Okay…" Honoka proceeded to sit beside Umi, which is opposite of Maki and adjacent to Kotori who was at the other head of the table closer to the door.

Everyone waited for their meeting to begin, but their logistics leader seemed to be somewhere else.

"Elichi?" Nozomi turned around to look at her bestfriend who was gazing at Honoka's direction.

"Ah. My apologies, I was daydreaming I guess…" Eli chuckled softly to cover up her blatant staring.

"If you're okay, that's all that matters." Nozomi relaxed in her seat.

"So-"

"Ah!" Honoka shouted which interrupted Eli from trying to begin their meeting. Umi was going to scold Honoka again, but Eli posed the question first.

"Is something the matter, Honoka?"

"Ah…Erm, I actually had something I wanted to share with everyone…Is it okay if I share it now?" Honoka finally remembered her weird dream from last night when Eli mentioned 'daydreaming'.

"Does it have to be now?" Eli asked in her gentle tone.

"Well…It's just…kind of weird…and would be on my mind…I prefer to let it out and not be distracted during practice?" Honoka smiled sheepishly, hoping for an okay.

Eli scanned the room to see if there were any objections to listening to their leader's desire to share something weird. Nico tilted her head as a green light, Hanayo gave a small nod, Rin beamed her okay, Maki shrugged (she's very interested, but she won't say it, of course), Kotori was ever-ready; giving her sweet smile at Honoka, Umi doesn't seem as displeased anymore and nodded. Last but not least, Nozomi had a grin like she knew something (Does she?) and nodded her approval.

"I don't see why not." Nozomi commented.

"Alright then. What would you like to share, Honoka?"

Honoka nodded and made eye contact with every single member once before focusing on the centre of the table. "You see…I actually had this rea~lly weird dream last night. I woke up screaming!"

Honoka had most of them raising their eyebrows, except Hanayo and Kotori who were worried.

"Well, I actually didn't scream, but you get the gist of it. It was that shocking."

Hanayo and Kotori sighed in relief, maybe it wasn't that bad, while the rest tried to keep a poker face.

"Get with it, Honoka."

"Right. I dreamt…"

Everyone leaned in instinctively as Honoka dragged the revealing of her weird dream, Maki and Nico even uncrossed their arms to lean forward.

"That I got kissed by every single one of you here." Honoka smiled as she told everyone about her dream, oblivious to the changing expressions and some not too subtle reactions.

Umi stopped herself from shouting "Shameless! Utterlly shameless!" by gripping the table.

Kotori had her eyes glued to Honoka's lips at the mention of kiss. She was literally holding herself back by having both palms pressing hard on her thighs to keep herself seated instead of throwing herself onto Honoka for a kiss.

Nico slammed her head onto the table as the visual image of kissing Honoka intruded her mind. Fantasized before? Definitely. Practice self-control in front of all of Muse? Nope.

Hanayo was trembling. "K-K-K-K-Kiss? M-M-Me and H-H-Honoka-chan?" She was trembling and stuttering.

"Rin kiss Honoka-chan nya?!" Rin was on her feet with her hands on the table with an equally loud slam as Nico.

Maki didn't know to get angry or be happy. She kissed Honoka, albeit in a dream, but the rest of Muse kissed Honoka too. Honoka should belong only to her, right? So Maki decided to go with, "What?!"

Eli hugged her arms tightly to stop herself from taking the three strides to their dear leader, turning her around and planting that kiss on her there and then.

Nozomi had a very intrigued expression as she noticed everyone's reaction, including the centre of attention. Unbeknownst to all, Nozomi had kicked the table's leg when Honoka dropped the bomb, but it was at the same time as Nico's head slam and Rin's hand slam, so no one noticed.

While all this reactions are ongoing, different as they are, Muse excluding their leader had a similar thought again.

_We have yet to kiss you, but we certainly would love to._

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you all said 'I love you' to me first." Honoka chuckled. "But that's so weird right? I mean I love you all too, but kissing me after that is what's weird. At least make it on the cheek." Honoka was blushing and placed her hand behind her head shyly.

The embarrass look Honoka just presented to the current members sent a Love Arrow Shoot Honoka Version through their hearts.

_That's so cute..! And we have to kiss you so it gets to your head that we love you more than just friends, Honoka/Honoka-chan!_

It's amazing how in sync the thoughts of those in love with Honoka are.

"Do you want me to go in detail? Because that might be weirder…" Honoka again, instinctively moved her hands to her chest in a protective manner.

Everyone present wanted to know. (Who wouldn't?) Explicit description from the person you love on how you confessed and kissed her. (How can you refuse?) But first, reactions.

"What did you do, you boob monster?!" Nico who recovered earlier, send an accusatory finger to her close friend (not that she will admit that they are close). The remaining six members was looking to Nozomi for answers too.

"I haven't done anything yet." Nozomi raised both hands up for innocence.

"Um…" Honoka dropped her hands already and cocked her head to the side confused.

"Tell us."

Everyone whipped their heads to Maki who had demanded for Honoka's explanation, surprised that the closed-in redhead would be the one to ask.

"Okay…Um…let's see…" Honoka had a thoughtful look as she tried to remember how the dream started to end. "It started with Umi."

"WHAT!? NO! Skip me!" Umi haven't prepared her heart to take the news. She wasn't sure if she wanted the news to be exposed to everyone too.

"Eh~ But I'm going to share everyone's…" Honoka pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes to Umi. It's effect kicked in as Umi blushed and stuttered.

"Well..I..It's…Alright…" Umi dropped her head in defeat.

"Okay!" Honoka smiled broadly.

_Umi-chan is first huh?_ Nozomi grinned.

_Umi huh…_ Eli grabbed a chair to seat.

_Umi first? Must be the childhood friend priority or something. Kotori's probably next._ Nico crossed her arms and frowned.

_Umi-chan is so lucky…_ Hanayo smiled to Umi but she was not looking, then to Honoka but she was piecing her dream together.

_Kiss with Honoka-chan~ Kiss with Honoka-chan nya~_ Rin couldn't wait for her turn.

_Why is Umi first?_ Maki frowned deeply, but sat attentively.

_Ah, Umi-chan is the first to appear in Honoka-chan's dream? I'm kind of jealous…_ Kotori reached out and placed her hand on Honoka's.

"Hm?" Honoka looked over to Kotori.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kotori retracted her hand, the pink tinting her cheeks got thicker.

"Well, it's actually quite short and really sudden so…" Honoka chuckled awkwardly. "I was helping my family's store on my own when Umi-chan came by. I thought she was there for our manjuu, but she suddenly walked across the counter and stood there very serious looking." Honoka shivered. "I thought I was going to get scolded! Did I forget my homework? Did I make Umi-chan angry again? Those thoughts were running through my head for sure!" Honoka spoke animatedly and nodded to herself. "But it was not the case! Umi-chan looked up and we stared directly into each other's eyes. Umi-chan then shouted-"

"AHH!" Umi screamed. Seven bewildered stares shot at the group's lyricist while the one beside her almost fell of her chair.

"Woah, Umi-chan. You didn't had to scream. I was just going to say that you said-"

"AHH!"

Kotori held onto Honoka's back to stop her from falling while Honoka had her hand to her ears as most of the other members did.

"She said 'I love you, Honoka!' and let's move on already! Gods! Stop screaming, woman!" Nico stood up angrily. Umi winced from the shout while everyone stayed silent.

"Er…" Honoka's dream might just have been blown out of her mind by the screams and shout from Umi and Nico. Maki was going to curse if she didn't get her story, but Kotori cut in to help.

"Umi-chan is going to kiss you, Honoka-chan?" Kotori spoke softly to Honoka.

"Ah, right!" Honoka smiled appreciatively to her bestfriend and childhood friend. "Er…I blinked and replied, 'You mean you love our manjuu?' while pointing to the manjuu that just baked out."

Eli, Nico and Maki face-palmed. Hanayo stifled a giggle, Rin out rightly laughed. Nozomi covered her mouth though she giggled. Kotori had a knowing smile, this was expected. Umi who was listening frowned.

"Seriously, Honoka? I confess to you and you say I love your family's manjuu?"

"But you do!" Honoka protested.

"Well…I do…But that's not the point!"

"Anyways, you then grabbed my shoulders which totally hurt by the way! If it wasn't a dream, I bet there would be red marks on my shoulders!" Honoka massaged her unharmed shoulders like it was in pain.

Umi was blushing at the idea of such close contact with the girl she _is_ in love with, but had a deadpan stare at Honoka's reaction.

" 'Umi-chan..?' I asked, but you just kept pushing me till I was against the wall."

"Umi-chan, that's so forceful nya!" Rin fought for Honoka's rights.

"What? Wait, I wasn't the one…" Umi couldn't defend herself on this one.

"And then before I could say anything else, Umi-chan kissed me." Honoka looked over to Umi, she thought Umi might scream again, but she was distracted. "Umi-chan pressed rea~lly hard on my lips and refused to let me go for quite some time. I was really surprised."

A minute of silence passed in the clubroom.

"That's all? What's your reply or reaction?" Umi questioned.

"I was surprised." Honoka replied like its normal for the only thing to happen is feeling surprised. "And then the dream changed."

_Oh, so we don't get Honoka/Honoka-chan's reply in this dream…_

Everyone thought the same thing yet again. This doesn't mean they were less interested with how they kissed the girl of their dreams though. The next unlikely person spoke up.

"S-So who's next, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo squeaked from her seat.

"Mm…" Honoka thought for a moment.

"It has to be-"

Nico smiling broadly like she has to be right, was cut off.

"Nico-chan."

"What?!" Nico was going to fly in a rage that she was wrong but, "Wait, it's me?!"

Honoka nodded. "Do you want to hear it?"

"O-Of course!" Nico quickly answered.

"She doesn't have a choice right?" Umi shrugged.

"Everyone has a choice, Umi-chan." Honoka looked at Umi like she was crazy for trying to deprive Nico of her choice.

"What? But for my case-"

"So how did I sweep you off your feet?" Nico smirked and smoothly ignored the blue haired archer.

"Hehe…I wasn't swept off my feet. There weren't any brooms in my dream." Honoka giggled.

Nico fell. Maki fell. Eli fell. Kotori fell. Hanayo fell. Even Nozomi fell. (She seriously said broom? Really, Honoka?) Umi was busy frowning to hear Honoka, while Rin just cock her head to the side slightly confused. (What's this about brooms?)

"Just…get on with it…" Nico revived.

"Mm…I was playing at Nico-chan's house and she was going to cook for me. Hehe~ Yay for more food! Plus, Nico-chan's cooking is rea~lly good!" Honoka stretched her hands widely to indicate how great.

Nico blushed from the compliment, while Maki rolled her eyes. The others just smiled; they do acknowledge Nico's talent in cooking.

"I was going to steal some food when Nico grabbed my hand and stopped me." Honoka puffed her cheeks out for a moment. "I was upset that I don't get to eat it yet, and was going to leave the kitchen, but Nico-chan didn't let go of my hand. So I looked over to Nico-chan, and Nico-chan had this really soft look in her eyes. It was kind of cute." Honoka giggled.

The red spread to Nico's ears.

_She just called me cute. Even if it was in a dream. I'm cute! Heck yeah! Take that all you other pursuers of Honoka's heart! I am the cutest idol in the universe and cutest to Honoka too!_

Nico was having an internal celebratory parade as Honoka continued.

" 'Nico-chan..?' I asked. Then Nico-chan said-"

Nico stood up. "I love you, Honoka."

Seven pair of eyes widened like the ocean spreading apart for Moses, before all turned to face the person who just got confessed to.

" 'I love you too, Nico-chan.' " Honoka grinned with a nod to Nico. Before everyone could react, "Is what I said to Nico-chan."

Everyone's heart fell. Nico from rejection (can you call this rejection?), and the rest from relief.

"Nico-chan swiftly offed the gas and then jumped onto me. Um…So I had to hold Nico-chan up…it was like I'm carrying her from the front?" Honoka moved her head from side to side trying her best to describe the situation.

"Yeah, we-" Maki was cut off when Kotori got up from her seat and got on Honoka.

Moses Sea spread once again for six pair of eyes.

"Like this?" Kotori asked innocently as she wrapped her hands around Honoka's neck, Honoka laughed nervously.

"Um…Yes, like this. Kotori-chan…Are you going to get off me?"

"I can help act out the next scene?" Kotori was going to plead Honoka, but the Soldier Game trio had enough, Nico too but she was too far away.

"No, you're not!" Umi, Eli and Maki stood and had their hands on Kotori's shoulder saying 'Get off Honoka now, or else.'

Kotori reluctantly got off Honoka and returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan." Kotori gave an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Kotori-chan. I didn't mind." Honoka smiled to Kotori.

_You should be apologizing to us. And mind it, Honoka!_ Soldier Game trio plus Nico screamed in their minds. Nozomi, Hanayo and Rin had to control themselves, exploding now was not a good thing. They have yet to get their story.

"Erm…where was I?" Honoka lost track once again.

"I'm on you. Not Kotori." Nico offered, and took the opportunity to shoot the brazen clothing designer.

"Ah! Right!" Honoka smiled happy for the reminder. "I was holding Nico-chan, and then Nico-chan kissed me. No running from that right?" Honoka chuckled.

The members in the clubroom tried imagining themselves jumping Honoka and having her hold them from the front. Eli and Nozomi frowned slightly at the thought of Honoka being unable to hold them up though. Hanayo had the same thought, but she's doubting Honoka because she's conscious of her own weight. (Honoka probably can carry all of them; it's just a matter of how long) Umi's face was bright red from imagining, so she slashed the thought out of her mind.

"Is…Is that all?" Nico asked warily, also hoping for something.

"Yup. Then the scene changed again." Honoka replied nonchalantly.

"I see…" Nico was visibly depressed.

Eli cleared her throat. "Who's next?"

Everyone regained interest, though Nico and Umi was still upset.

"Hanayo-chan." Honoka smiled to the rice loving and idol loving girl.

"M-Me?" Hanayo smiled nervously. "I…I hope it's not too boring…because I'm boring…"

"You're not boring, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka assured Hanayo. "I'm not lying!"

Hanayo smiled wider though shyly. "T-Thank you…Honoka-chan."

"So this is how it goes." Honoka started the next part of her dream. "Hanayo-chan and I were running, because the demon coach asked us to." Honoka pouted at Umi.

"And we all know whose fault that is." Umi smirked.

"Boo…" Honoka pouted even more. "Anyways, we were exhausted. Like really exhausted, but this time we didn't stop by that really delicious rice store."

Hanayo's eyes were shining at the memory of the rice store but stopped herself before she drooled.

"Hanayo-chan was panting especially hard, so I jogged over to express concern. 'H-Hanayo-chan, are you alright? I-It's just a bit more…Fighto dayo!' I said, but Hanayo-chan had her hands to her knees and then her knees to the floor. I was really worried so I rushed over." Honoka looked over to everyone to show how worried she was with her expression.

"Is Kayochin okay?" Rin was worried too.

"Mm… 'Hanayo-chan, do you want to stop by the rice store first? We can regain some energy before continuing! And I won't tell!' "

"So you're the one leading Hanayo down the wrong path, Honoka." Umi chided.

"Eh~? No?" Honoka felt slightly guilty, she was the one who brought Hanayo into the rice store first in reality.

"D-Did we eat rice?" Hanayo asked.

"Eh? Erm…no. We didn't." Hanayo looked crestfallen. "Hanayo-chan shook her head and said no to going to the rice store then I continued to ask, 'Are you okay to run? Can I do anything for you? Just…don't ask me carry you, I don't think we can make it.' Was what I said, but I totally would try to carry you in reality, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka quickly added.

"I-It's okay, Honoka-chan…I don't want you to get hurt either." Hanayo gave Honoka a smile to show that she was not offended in any way.

Honoka smiled back. "Then Hanayo-chan went 'I…I want…Could you come closer, Honoka-chan?' So I did."

"Honoka is going to get kissed." Nico called it.

"But Kayochin haven't said I love you nya!" Rin pointed out.

Honoka chuckled softly. " 'I…I love you…Honoka-chan…' Hanayo-chan managed through her heavy breathing, and then, 'Eh? Hanayo-chan?! You're not going to die, so don't say your last words! I love you too though! Let's get through this together!' I gave encouraging words to Hanayo-chan." Honoka smiled proudly at herself, while the rest gave deadpan stares at Honoka.

They love her, but her density is a separate matter. Hanayo smiled sadly.

"I crouched close to Hanayo-chan and was going to help Hanayo-chan up from the ground, but she pulled both of my hands and I fell towards her. That's when our lips met and we kissed." Honoka told the end of the story.

"Wow…It actually felt like a life and death matter for a moment there." Umi commented, feeling impressed at Hanayo's story.

Hanayo smiled shyly.

_I-I kissed Honoka-chan…Ah…that's so embarrassing and I can barely imagine it being real…Ah, but I really want to kiss Honoka-chan…_

Hanayo looked over to Honoka, her face red from the story and imagining herself kissing Honoka in that manner. Tired, sweaty, and lovingly.

Kotori and Maki did not like the happy, supportive atmosphere so Kotori reached over to prod Honoka, while Maki spoke up. "Let's get on to the next girl? We still have another five."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

_Get to us kissing Honoka/Honoka-chan._ The remaining five thought.

"Mm…next up is Rin-chan!"

"Yay~ I'm after Kayochin nya~" Rin cheered.

"Rin-chan and I were at a Cat Café, I think. There were a lot of cute cats playing or running around. It was a treat to watch~" Honoka smiled broadly at the memory (dream-memory).

"Rin and Honoka-chan is on a date nya~" Rin cheered once again.

The others flinched.

_How dare you go on a date with my Honoka/Honoka-chan._

Hanayo's thoughts were more tame. _Ah, I want to go on a date with Honoka-chan too…_

"Ehehe~ It was a really fun date too~" Oblivious Honoka giggled. "So we were playing with these really cute kittens when Rin picked up this orange and white striped kitten and nuzzled it at my face. Hehe~ It tickled~" Honoka laughed like she was really getting tickled.

Many eyes fell on Kotori to see if she was tickling Honoka, only nodding or sighing in relief when they confirmed she was not.

"Rin-chan then spoke through the kitten." Honoka smiled largely. " 'Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan.' 'Yeah?' I replied. 'Rin loves Honoka-chan. Rin Super loves Honoka-chan nya~!' I laughed again and said 'Honoka loves Rin-chan too~ nya~' I added the nya to be like a cat in the Cat Café. Cool right?" Honoka looked over for agreements, excitement in her eyes, but few were impressed.

Only Rin returned the starry eyes, Kotori and Hanayo smiled gently.

"Well, this is where Rin-chan lets the kitten jump off elsewhere and pushes me to the floor with Rin-chan lying on top of me, I laughed and was going to ask what's wrong but couldn't speak since Rin-chan kissed me." Honoka smiled to Rin.

"Hehe~ Rin kissed Honoka-chan nya~" Rin cheered with her hands in a nya pose.

_Being on top of Honoka/Honoka-chan…_

Seven pair of longing eyes stared at Honoka. If they could, they'd push Honoka to the ground and top her right away. But they know they should be fair to the other four who have yet to get their dream kiss with Honoka.

"Next is..?" Kotori prompted.

"Oh, it's Eli-chan next!" Honoka still energetic replied with a bounce in her seat to face Eli.

Eli smiled to Honoka. "I look forward to our story."

Honoka beamed in return. "Mmph! I think I'm in Eli-chan's house this time."

"Oh?" Eli raised her eyebrows, it's rare that any of them would visit her house, but if it's Honoka she wouldn't mind.

"Eli-chan said 'Arisa isn't home right now, so…' And then she led me up to her room."

A faint blush appeared on Eli's, and pretty much everyone else's cheeks.

"I smell something suspicious here, Russian."

"Quarter-Russian." Eli corrected, her blush growing.

"Elichi~" Nozomi called playfully. Eli's blush just grew redder and redder.

"Nozomi, I haven't done anything yet!"

Nozomi giggled. "Yet~"

"May I?" Honoka smiled patiently.

"Yes please!" Eli pleaded.

"Someone can't wait." Maki commented which made Eli's face burst into flames, well, red-hot like flames.

Honoka giggled, but everyone knew Honoka didn't get it. "Hm."

"What's wrong?" Eli asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Eli-chan doesn't beat around the bush." Honoka chuckled. "Like how you said no to us being school idols or that we are bad at dancing."

Eli looked down embarrassed at the memory of when she rejected Honoka and her school idol dream to save the school. She did go against them, but she's genuinely, from the heart grateful, that Honoka reached her hand out for Eli to take. She would regret it for the rest of her lives if that didn't happen. No saving of the school, no close group of friends, and no Honoka in her life? She can't accept that. Won't accept that.

"I'm sorry about those times…"

"Don't be." Honoka smiled gently. "It's true that we needed lots of improving after all."

Eli gave a small nod. Everyone was feeling the appreciation in their hearts for both Eli and Honoka as they understood Eli's intentions and Honoka's opinions.

"So!" Honoka broke the mood. "I entered the room and turned around to ask Eli-chan where I could sit or what we were going to do, but was stopped almost immediately. 'Honoka. I've got something to tell you.' Eli-chan said in her soft, cool voice." Honoka again smiled to Eli, which Eli could only return a sheepish one.

_Soft, cool voice? Is that how I sound to Honoka?_

"Eli-chan closed the door behind her and stepped closer to me. 'Sure, what is it, Eli-chan?' I asked. And it all happened really quickly. Eli-chan said, 'I love you, Honoka. And this is proof of how much I love you.' Eli-chan wrapped one hand around my waist and pulled me close, while the other hand took my left hand and pushed me in the other direction. Um…so I was moved close to Eli-chan who was near the door, then moved further into the room. Oh, after holding onto my left hand, that's when Eli-chan kisses me. I think I remember falling towards the ground or the bed, depends on where we are in the room already." Honoka looked around the room, noticing many red faces, she wasn't sure why though. "And then the scene changed again."

Silence took reign of the room as Hanayo and Rin had their hands to their steaming faces.

_Eli-chan and Honoka-chan will…_

_W-W-What comes after kissing?_

Maki twirled her hair at a heightened pace with her face matching the colour of her hair.

… … … _Let's just move on already. Seriously. Honoka!_

Nico had her fists clenched so hard her knuckles were turning white, while her face was equally red as the rest.

_Can I punch Eli? Let me punch Eli. How dare she attempt to take Honoka's innocence! Even I haven't done that in my fantasies!_

Kotori looked back and forth between Eli and Honoka a few times before looking Honoka up and down multiple times, then just stared at Honoka.

_Honoka-chan…Honoka-chan…Honoka-chan in bed…_

Nozomi wasn't grinning anymore, she looked conflicted. She might've joked about it earlier, but now that it happened (it didn't) she's feeling upset.

_Ah…What is this pang in my chest? Mm…It must be jealousy and hurt…I'm sorry Elichi, Honoka-chan. I can't give you my blessings because I want Honoka-chan too._

Umi broke the silence actually, with her repeated mutters of "Shameless. Shameless. Shameless. Shameless."

_Eli and Honoka. Shameless. They are alone in a room. Shameless. Eli holds Honoka in_ _**that**_ _manner. Shameless. They-?! Shameless!_

Eli blanked out, or well, probably imagining the after she brings Honoka down to the bed/floor.

"I hate the atmospheres we are getting from these stories. Move on, Honoka." Maki ordered.

"Ah, okay." Honoka wasn't good at reading moods, so she naturally did not catch on to why everyone was behaving how they were. "Next is Maki-chan." Honoka smiled to the already literal redhead. (Red in the face too)

"M-Me?" Maki quickened the twirling of her hair.

_Damn it, why did I stutter?_

"Mm-hm!" Honoka nodded and looked around to see if everyone else was ready for the next part of her dream. Nods of approval were received before she continued. "I'm in the music room with Maki-chan because Maki-chan is playing the piano, probably trying to compose Muse's next song." Honoka smiled happily to Maki who looked away, she's already blushing so much she thinks her face can't get any redder.

So Maki-chan isn't going to concentrate on making music but kiss Honoka-chan?" Rin wondered aloud, Maki elbowed her. "Ouch, nya!"

Honoka chuckled. "Well, she was trying to."

"Emphasis on _trying_." Nico smirked at their composer, who just rolled her eyes.

"Continue."

"Maki-chan was having a slump when I came into the music room, so she called me over. 'Honoka, could you come over for a moment?' Maki-chan asked, and there wasn't a reason to refuse so I skipped over and plopped myself beside Maki-chan on the piano bench. I got this feeling Maki-chan stiffened slightly when our bums touch but who knows." Honoka shrugged.

_Bums touch?_

Everyone wanted to look at Honoka's bum at that moment, but only Kotori and Umi had the luxury. Nozomi leaned in front to get a better view, but Nico pushed her head aside.

"Maki-chan pressed a few notes on the piano slowly. Like one note, then one note. Like that." Honoka tried to mimic the action. Everyone nodded their understanding. "And then Maki-chan turned away from me and muttered, I think something around the lines of… 'I…something, Honoka.' I couldn't catch it though. So I asked, 'Eh? What was that, Maki-chan?' I tried to look at Maki-chan's face but she was hiding it." Honoka furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered trying but to no avail to see the redhead's face.

_It's obviously 'I love you' you blockhead._

Maki was staring hard at Honoka, trying to throw her thoughts at her.

_It's obviously 'I love you'._ The rest thought so too, though perfectly fine with Honoka not knowing since it's not their story.

"Maki-chan suddenly turned back to face me though." Honoka smiled happy with the next turn of events. "I finally get to see Maki-chan's beautiful face. Hehe~"

"B-Beautiful?!" Maki stuttered.

"Yup!" Honoka confirmed. "And then you asked, 'Honoka, I've got a favour to ask of you…It's so I can compose better music…for…for Muse. For us.' Maki-chan seemed to have a hard time keeping eye contact with me." Honoka giggled.

Maki's face got hotter.

_I can't believe I'm using music to get Honoka to kiss me. Or get to kiss Honoka…_

"Aw man~ Why is that Maki-chan can always use her music talent to her benefits?" Rin complained, while Hanayo placed an understanding hand on her bestfriend shoulder.

"Maki-chan is working very hard to be able to play the piano. You shouldn't say it that way, Rin-chan…Though I am jealous too…" Hanayo tried to appease the indignant girl.

Rin pouted and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Maki-chan. I shouldn't have said that nya…"

Maki turned to Rin and gave a small smile. "It's okay." Maki smiled to Hanayo too, she's glad that she have such understanding friends, but now the biggest concern on her mind is does she get her kiss or not.

" 'I'll do anything for you, Maki-chan! Even more so that it'll help Muse!' I exclaimed happily. I really will do anything, Maki-chan." Honoka smiled to Maki again. "So feel free to approach me."

"R-Right…" Maki smiled, did the temperature in the room rise again or is it just Maki's face?

"Maki-chan then cupped my face with her hands. Those hands were soft." Honoka smiled broadly as she looked at Maki's hands.

Maki instinctively hid her hands.

_Ugh, why did I hide my hands? If Honoka wants to look at my hands…Look at me…I am more than willing to let her…_

The heat is rising.

"Maki-chan then leaned in slowly. I think I was leaning backwards. 'M-Maki-chan?' I asked, and then Maki-chan kissed me." Honoka nodded to indicate the end.

Maki raised one hand to her face to cover her tomato red face, and also feel the heat; it's like a volcano just erupted beside her.

"Oh, I vaguely remember Maki-chan's other hand near my waist too. Hehe~"

Some glares were shot at Maki. It's not right to only hate on Eli if Maki does it too right?

Kotori couldn't take her eyes of Honoka, neither did she want to. Hearing these stories of the other girls, close friends as they are, getting their way with her beloved Honoka makes her want to have Honoka to herself even more.

"H-Honoka-chan…Who's next?" Kotori asked in a soft voice. There were only two left, so it's either the designer or Muse's motherly figure.

"Hehe~" Honoka giggled and turned her body to face her ash-grey childhood friend. "That would be you, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori's pale skin that was tinted pink changed to glowing red. "I-It's my turn?"

"Yup!" Honoka gave Kotori a broad smile before turning quiet and blushing.

"H-Honoka-chan?" Kotori was quite surprise to see her Full Speed Ahead and usually clueless friend blushing shyly.

_Why is Honoka/Honoka-chan blushing? What happened in Kotori/Kotori-chan's story?_

The others had their full attention on the rare sight of a blushing Honoka, waiting in anticipation for the reason of Honoka's sudden and unexpected behaviour.

"Mm…" Honoka shook her head. "N-Nothing. Let's begin shall we?" Honoka looked over to Kotori for approval.

"Mmph." Kotori nodded.

"Okay, so…I'm at Kotori-chan's house to play." Honoka and Kotori smiled at that. "We were just sitting around and chatting at first. I think it was something about how cute the alpacas are, or how delicious bread is, and how fun the dances are, courtesy of Umi-chan and Eli-chan." Honoka looked over to Umi and Eli when she said that, receiving smiles from the both of them. "Then we were talking about what we wanted to do…As school idols, I'm pretty sure." Honoka lowered her eyes at Kotori.

Kotori was smiling at the thought of just spending time with Honoka. Just chatting their time away is such a simple and blissful thing to do. Thus, she did not notice Honoka's squinting.

" 'Honoka-chan…' Kotori-chan called for me in a soft…low voice?" Honoka wondered how to describe the tone Kotori was using.

Kotori refocused on Honoka when she said "Honoka-chan".

_She's probably trying to seduce you, Honoka/Honoka-chan._

The ones that will try to seduce Honoka thought, namely Nozomi, Eli, Nico, Maki and Umi.

_She's probably shy about what she wants to say next, Honoka-chan…_

The ones who feel shy about confessing thought, namely Hanayo and Rin.

"Maybe I was using a seductive tone, Honoka-chan?" Kotori suggested with an innocent smile.

"S-Seductive?" Honoka flinched backwards, unable to wrap around her mind on the word used. "Well, um, maybe…"

Kotori grinned, she really loved seeing Honoka flustered, all the more so when it's because of her.

"Anyways." Honoka cleared her throat a few times, her face red. " 'W-What is it, Kotori-chan?' I didn't stutter in my dream! I think." Honoka wasn't sure anymore, she cleared her throat again. "Kotori-chan… I forgot to mention, but we were already on Kotori-chan's bed and had our backs against the wall. You know? Leaning back."

At "already on Kotori-chan's bed", seven eyes widened in disbelief, while the owner of the bed just raised her eyebrows.

_Which part of the story were we at again?_ The seven other girls questioned, flustered Honoka was way too distracting.

"Mm-hm." Kotori answered her understanding to get the story to continue. Honoka smiled.

"Um, Kotori-chan then placed a hand against the wall near my head and we locked eyes…" Honoka looked over to Kotori who had a small grin as she locked eyes with Honoka in reality too. "…Er… 'K-Kotori-chan?' I asked again. 'What I want to do is…' Kotori-chan pressed her forehead against mine and I could feel her hot breath on me…"

Honoka felt the red sear her cheeks at the hot breath part, while Kotori's heart was pounding really quickly. She wanted to get to the kiss already, but also loved how suspenseful Honoka is being, and it's not on purpose.

The other girls were feeling the heat too, but there may be an additional reason for the heat.

_Just get to the kiss already!_

" 'What you want to do is..?' I think I choked out that one. Kotori-chan was being very distracting." Honoka pouted. "Our eyes still locked, Kotori-chan said, 'I love you, Honoka-chan. And what I want to do is be with you forever.' Kotori-chan shifted her head and kissed me." Honoka was wide eyed at the memory which was exactly what happened in the dream though she failed to put it into words.

Kotori was smiling very broadly.

_I kissed Honoka-chan~! And told her I love her too~ Kya~!_

The other girls sighed in relief.

_Finally the kiss._

Because when the kiss came, it meant the end of the story, somehow everyone is relieved when the kissing scene made its appearance. But there's always one or two stories that like to make an exception and break out of the norm.

"After that, Kotori-chan moved her hands onto my shoulders so I was unable to move…"

Kotori fidgeted, she wanted to put her hands on those shoulders right this instance, and of course her lips where it rightfully belonged too.

"Wait, there's more? Or is this the true end? Like end now?" Nico voiced up, she wasn't alone as Eli, Maki and Umi nodded their hopes.

"Well…" Honoka felt the volcano Maki was feeling earlier (Man, it's hot). "K-Kotori-chan placed her hands on my shoulders while k-kissing me. So I was like 'Mm! K-Kotori-chan?!' as I tried to push Kotori-chan away. But Kotori-chan was stronger… Were you always stronger?" Honoka pouted and questioned Kotori's strength.

Kotori shrugged. "Strength from love?"

"Boo…Anyways, Kotori-chan kissed me multiple times…Like, the rest of you held your kiss there, while Kotori-chan actually kissed, left, kissed me again…That's why I was able to, attempt to call for Kotori-chan to stop." Honoka pouted again. "I wasn't able to though. Not that I was able for any of the others…"

The other girls felt a bit better at the fact that Honoka was unable to escape from them too.

Honoka cleared her throat. "K-Kotori-chan said 'I love you, Honoka-chan' quite a few times if I remember correctly. Along with all those kisses…I…I think there was t-t-tongue too…Not that I can remember! Or know how that feels! Because I never kissed before!" Honoka was at her limits of being flustered, her face red and waving her hands in front of her in denial.

"W-We know that, Honoka-chan…" Rin was equally red and flustered herself to have dropped her nya and not speak in an upbeat tone.

"Is it going to end?" Nico threw the question.

"Y-Yeah…It ends here really." Honoka covered her face. She need time to recover.

Kotori's eyes were shining with pure bliss and excitement. She wanted to make that dream come true right away.

"Finally." Nico breathed.

"Yeah." Maki muttered, her complexion was actually returning to normal, but the tongue just made the volcano erupt one more time.

Hanayo and Rin fell back into their chair.

Eli placed a hand to her chest, breathing out slowly to steady her racing heart.

Umi might have just fainted as her head was hanging with her face to the ceiling.

Nozomi had a small smile, she considered teasing to lighten the mood, or just push for her story next.

"Honoka-chan, so I'm last?"

Honoka peeked out of her fingers to Nozomi. "Y-Yeah…!" Honoka covered her face again.

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi raised her eyebrows at that.

Nico groaned. "We knew from the start that Nozomi crossed the line, no?"

Everyone else remembered Honoka's initial reaction when she thought of sharing her dream in detail, looked over to Nozomi then over to Honoka.

"Are you okay to continue, Honoka?" Maki asked gently. Usually Eli, Kotori, Hanayo or perhaps Umi would ask that question. However, Kotori was still being shiny eyed and all smiles, Eli and Hanayo was staring at Honoka's chest, and Umi just returned to the conscious world.

"Ah…Mmph. I am. Nozomi-chan is the last one anyway." Honoka gave a sheepish smile to Nozomi which was returned.

"Were you at my house?" Nozomi tried to help start the story.

"Mm…Actually, you were at my house." Honoka looked into the air as she remembered the scene.

Nozomi raised her eyebrows again. "Are we perhaps living together already?" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

"Don't even think about it!" Nico glared at Nozomi.

"NO!" Everyone looked at Umi who screamed. "Um…Sorry." Umi shrunk back into the chair.

"Um…No, we aren't. I think it was after school. I was in my school uniform. Nozomi-chan too." Honoka smiled, already dismissing the angry shouts. " 'Honoka-chan, you have a very nice room.' Nozomi-chan commented upon entering my room. 'You think so? Ehehe~' " Honoka giggled with her hand scratching her head sheepishly.

"Yes, I think so." Nozomi answered.

"Yup, you said that in the dream too." Honoka smiled broadly at Nozomi. " 'You know what else I think is nice?' You asked me, so I answered, 'Bread! And of course Nozomi-chan is really nice too!' I threw my bag aside and we sat by the coffee table in my room, if you remember."

Nozomi nodded. "I can never forget."

" 'Thank you. But I was going to say Muse and Muse's leader is really nice.' I blushed at that one. I mean I thought you were only going to praise our group, then you said I was nice, so…" Honoka blushed and looked at her hands that were fiddling with her own fingers.

Nozomi grinned. "I _do_ think our leader is a very nice person."

"Ehehe~ Well, I think Nozomi-chan is really nice too! Is exactly what I said in my dream. Hehe~" Honoka laughed sheepishly, while everyone had a gentle expression to the heart-warming scene of genuine praises. "After that Nozomi-chan said, 'I love you, Honoka-chan.' I blinked. 'As in love-love?' I asked, which Nozomi-chan nodded to. 'Yes, it's love-love.' I turned my head to the side. 'Love-love means..? What's love-love actually?' I really don't know what's going on, and Nozomi-chan was just grinning across the table, so…" Honoka's eyebrows were furrowed together, equally confused and lost as her dream counterpart.

"Like a creep." Nico commented.

"It's like Nozomi-chan might suddenly say 'It means no rice for you for a week!' or something…" Hanayo shuddered at the thought of no rice for a week.

Nozomi cleared her throat. "That's very mean of you two. I would never say no rice for a week, Hanayo-chan."

"Sorry…" Hanayo whispered softly.

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi prompted.

"Right. So while I did not understand what Nozomi-chan was trying to say with love-love, Nozomi-chan stood up and came over to me. 'Honoka-chan…' I looked up to the approaching Nozomi-chan and the next moment, Nozomi-chan kneeled beside me and pressed her lips onto mine. Nozomi-chan kissed me."

"We know what pressing lips together mean." Nico had to comment.

"Ehehe…Well, the next part is what was scary."

"No rice?!"

"No…no." Honoka shook her head. "Nozomi-chan groped me while she kissed me. I couldn't do anything at that. If Nozomi-chan didn't hold me with the other hand, I would be lying flat on the ground already. Wait, actually I was on the ground after that anyway. Nozomi-chan was groping me with both hands…" Honoka again held her hands in front of her chest defensively.

Nozomi grinned. "Washi washi plus kissing, that sounds like a nice combination~"

"Eh~ No please…" Honoka shook her head. "Washi washi is scary enough."

The girls were in a weird mood now. They all just heard the tales of Honoka getting confessed and kissed albeit it was a dream. They had lingering thoughts of wanting to washi washi Honoka themselves, but they were not Nozomi, so they more of just wanted to kiss Honoka.

The target stretched. "Ah~ What's the time? Woah! I…I think we only can get a bit of dance practice in today… Sorry about that, girls." Honoka apologized while laughing sheepishly. She didn't mean to use so much of club time to share her dream. "Girls?"

_Who cares about dance practice? Honoka/Honoka-chan, we just want to take you now._

Honoka sweatdropped. She wasn't entirely oblivious to eight preying eyes on her, plus Nozomi was doing her washi washi action already. Honoka gulped. "I…I think I got to call in early today!" Honoka got up and rushed for the door.

"I think not!" The leader of Muse was caught again, by her supposed-to-be-allergic-to-all-things-that-can-be-related-to-love childhood friend. "Honoka, I love you." Umi went for the kiss she wanted for a long time now, pressing her lips firmly on Honoka's.

"Mm-!" Honoka was wide eyed and struggling but to no avail. "Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mmm?!" Translation: U-U-Umi-chan?!

Kotori was beside Honoka already and pulled her away from Umi's grasp.

"K-Kotori-chan, help-" Honoka thought Kotori was going to save her. Oh, was she wrong on that thought. "Mm-!"

Kotori pulled Honoka to a corner and pushed her against the wall, all while kissing Honoka non-stop, similar to the dream, though they weren't on the bed.

"Ko-" Kiss. "to-" Kiss against the wall. "ri-" Kiss, Honoka felt herself being tilted. "-chan!" More kissing. "Why-" She was floored.

"Okay, that's enough!" Maki who was closest next, held Honoka up protectively while Eli and Nozomi untangled Kotori away from their prey.

Honoka was red in the face, trying to catch her breath. "Ma…Maki-chan..?" Honoka looked up hopefully. However, that hope was dashed when Maki cupped Honoka's face gently though firmly such that Honoka can't turn away. Her other hand already at Honoka's waist, feeling the softness of Honoka's body; Maki leaned in for the lips she knew would taste like bread but still tasted like everything she wanted. "Mm-!"

It didn't take long for Rin to jump on Honoka, which broke Maki's kiss with the ginger and had an overly energetic cat smothering the already red in the face and out of breath leader of Muse. "Mm-! Mm-mmm?! Mm-" Translation: Rin-chan?! I-

Rin tried to nya while her lips were still connected to Honoka's which wasn't very successful.

Behind them, Nozomi threatened to washi washi Kotori if she continued trying to struggle, so Kotori stopped. Eli with the free hands now, quickly rushed over to pull Rin off Honoka who looked like she was about to pass out at any time.

"Rin, air! Honoka needs air!"

"Air?" Rin was lifted into the air and placed away from Honoka who was breathing very, very hard. The leader of Muse pushed herself off the floor after four attempts and excruciatingly slowly.

"Uu…G-Girls…I…"

Hanayo gently reached out for Honoka. "A-Are you okay? Honoka-chan…"

Honoka managed a small smile to the caring rice-lover. "Y-Yeah…I'm-"

Hanayo connected their lips. It was much gentler than the rest that Honoka has encountered so far, but it was still unexpected. "Mm-"

Hanayo didn't push her luck, she wanted more, yes. But she understands that Honoka was tired, and all this is new to the both of them. "I love you, Honoka-chan…Sorry for kissing you so suddenly…"

"Um…I…" Honoka opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, not sure of what to say. Her mind isn't able to keep up with all the events so far. It was different, but almost like déjà vu.

Everyone stood around for the moment of no kissing to last a little longer, so that Honoka can regain some strength and maybe get updated.

Nico took this as her chance to take what should be hers, she jumped onto Honoka.

"Wah! N-Nico-chan?!" Honoka caught Nico just like she did in the dream.

"You know what you should be doing."

"O-Off the gas?"

"Kissing me, idiot." Nico kissed Honoka.

"Mm-!" Honoka backed up and hit onto a chair and almost fell over, but Eli quickly supported Honoka's back.

"Nozomi!"

"I'm on it." Nozomi didn't even hesitate. She slipped her hands in the space between Honoka and Nico. She considered groping Honoka instead but knew the priority was to pry Nico away first. She washi washi pulled Nico off Honoka.

"Wh-What the hell, Nozomi?!" Nico shouted and flailed in the air, while Nozomi chuckled.

"That's what you get for jumping the poor girl."

They both looked over to see Honoka swaying from side to side, definitely close to losing consciousness.

Eli held Honoka firmly by the shoulder and with her cool, soft voice. "How are you feeling, Honoka? Take it easy okay. Remember to breath…"

Honoka heed the advice and took in a deep breath, exhale, and another deep breath. "I'm…I need to sit…"

Eli took this as her cue and took Honoka by the waist and fated left hand. She lifted Honoka in one go onto the tables and leaned over to have her meal.

"E-Eli-chan?" Honoka stuttered when she realized she was lying on the table in their clubroom.

"My turn." Eli whispered and kissed Honoka.

"Mm-!" Honoka was kissed once again, now by the suave quarter-Russian, Eli.

Nozomi felt that same jealousy from when Honoka was telling her story earlier and went up to Eli and tapped her shoulder.

Eli glanced over to see her bestfriend pouting, her lips curved into a smile. Eli looked at Honoka once more, kissed her more deeply once more, before pulling away.

"All yours, Nozomi. For now." Eli winked and got off the table.

"Thank you, Elichi." Nozomi approached Honoka who was heaving, eyes half lidded. "Honoka-chan…I really love you, you know?" Nozomi kissed Honoka with all intentions to washi washi her at the same time.

"Mm-?!" Honoka have yet to catch her breath fully when Nozomi planted her lips on hers. Her mind was racing, wondering why this is happening to her. And before she knew it, she felt her breasts being expertly touched, poked and pressed by the very person who was also sucking on her lips; kissing her. "Mm-mm-mm-mmm! Mmm! Mm-" Translation: Nozomi-chan! Stop! I-

No one is stopping. Honoka probably have to lose consciousness first before the eight members of Muse will stop their assault. Umi, Kotori, Nico, Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Eli gathered around Nozomi who was having her time with Honoka.

"Honoka, I'm not done with you."

"Honoka-chan, I want to kiss you more!"

"Honoka-chan, let's kiss nya!"

"Honoka…I'm not forgiving you if you don't kiss me more…"

"Hey! Honoka isn't yours only!"

"Honoka-chan…I'm sorry…"

"Honoka…Shall we have a second waltz?"

The leader of Muse knew she isn't getting out of this situation any time soon, and when she does she'd probably already have been kissed at least a hundred times. Her last thought was "Apparently dreams can come true…"

**Author's Note:**

> OvO So, Honoka had a dream and she told me about it. I decided to share the story with everyone else here.
> 
> Is Honoka okay?! That she was able to tell me this, then I believe yes. :P
> 
> On another note…I can't believe I wrote this in one sitting. Was it 5-6 hours? It's like morning already when I was done. I crawled into bed and wanted to sleep but had to play first (Be side I wanted to) :P Then I'm up at six in the morning again…four hours of sleep?
> 
> I'm somehow alive! Then I proofread the whole thing and got it uploaded~ :D
> 
> My very first Honoka x Everyone story. I don't know how to feel about it… Except Wow... So, perhaps you can tell me what you think about it. XD
> 
> I actually had another dream...but that's for another time. :)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
